Pokémon: Reign of the Shadows
by Maximillion McMaximus
Summary: A story from a Pokèmon's point of view. Takes place in the Unova region, but is based on the events of Pokémon: XD Gale of Darkness, with a more apocalyptic feel.
1. Prologue: Everyone Must Bear Loss

_The thunder crashed above him. Torrents of rain came down, and lightning cracked the sky, providing enough light for a split second to be able to see.. Nothing. The storm _was _mocking him, laughing at him. He tried to make his way through the darkness, only to stumble on rocks and other things that were shrouded in the shadows. Finally, he gave up, and collapsed to the ground, exhausted._

_He heard sounds around him. Some strangely familiar, and some not. "My mind is playing tricks on me," he tried to tell himself, but he couldn't help but worry about the sounds that danced around his head, their sources out of sight. He needed to get away from the noise. He slowly picked himself up, and started to run. He thought he was getting away from the noises that taunted him, but he was suprised to hear them get louder. He kept running. The lightning slashed the sky, providing that second of light that he needed to see what the sound was. He stopped._

_Hilbert._

_His trainer._

_Surrounding Hilbert were two creatures. They stood about as tall as him, with glowing red eyes, and black mist surrounding them. It horrified him. Shadow Pokémon. He couldn't believe his eyes. The creatures that were feared because of their unrelentlessness, Shadow Pokémon were created by a gang of criminals that call themselves Cipher. No, not Team Rocket, Team Plasma (which was a big threat in the unova region) or anything like that, Team Cipher. They weren't as well known of a gang, but that doesn't mean they were any less evil. The Shadow Pokèmon circled Hilbert, looking ready for a fight. "HILBERT!" He shouted. "I'M HERE! I CAN SAVE YOU!" But that's when he realized that humans could not understand Pokémon. Hilbert was going to die, he needed to think of something. He started running again, trying to direct himself towards the two pairs of glowing crimson eyes. Forgetting about the rocks and debris scattered across the ground, he tripped, and fell for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally hit the ground, he couldn't move. His legs absolutely refused to do their job. He heard a scream, and knew exactly who it belonged to. He used his last bit of strength to shout his name one last time. _

_"HILBERT!"_


	2. Awakening

My eyes snapped open. I gasped, and sat up quickly.

Just a nightmare.

I rubbed my eyes, and looked around. Where was I? I rubbed my eyes some more, thinking I was still asleep. Some sleep fell out of my eyes, but nothing changed around me. I was confused. I studied my surroundings carefully. I was in a crudely made tent, it seemed. I heard something on the outside of the tent. Voices, in fact. As I tried to get up, I almost cried out. I was completely stiff. Whoever was outside must've heard me grunt and collapse. How embarrassing.

"Hey! did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I dunno, man, I think it came from inside the tent."

"Well, why don't you go check it out?"

"You crazy? I ain't going in there, bro, We don't even know if that guy's safe."

"Fine. I'll go with you. "

This wasn't good. Did I sleepwalk into an encampment in the middle of the night or something? There was nowhere to hide, so I did the only thing I could think of in my half-awake state. I played dead.

I saw the sunlight through my eyelids as the two figures came in. They walked over to me and started talking to each other again.

"See? He's still out cold. I don't think he'll ever wake up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How long has it been now? Like 6 days? I say we leave him, we gotta get out of here sooner or later. We don't have much time."

I was out for 6 days? How? No wonder I was so stiff.

"Whoa! Did you see that? He moved!"

"He did move. I think he's awake."

I opened my eyes a tiny bit, only to see a Marowak in my face. "HEY! YOU ALIVE, BRO?" I winced, and nodded my head. The other figure, which I could now see was a Conkledurr, walked over. His voice was strong and authoritative, yet calming in a way. "It's good to see you alive, friend", he said, smiling. "You have been unconcious for quite some time now. What's your name?" I looked at him, and then to Marowak, I thought for a second, and then scratched my head. "I don't know."


	3. T-Bone And Teddy

"What? You got a problem, man?" the Marowak said, inspecting me closely. "He must have lost his memory since we found him," Conkledurr replied. He seemed the more sensible one of the two. I was still confused. "Wait, where did you find me?" "We found you in the morning, it seems you fell into an unseen ditch. It was very dark that night." Memories of my nightmare flashed back into my head. I shook them away. Wait... Nightmare? Was it? "You're lucky we found you when we did, the place was swarming with those.. Things..."

"It was real," I muttered. "What?" "IT WAS REAL!" "The Conkledurr and Marowak looked as if they regretted waking me. I tried to explain to them everything that I remembered.

"I don't know how I got there, but I was in a place I had never seen before, or maybe I did know what place it was, but I couldn't see two feet in front of me, so I couldn't tell. I wandered around, scared and lost. When I had eventually reached a point where I couldn't go any further, I found my trainer, surrounded by those monsters. I... I couldn't save him..." A single tear rolled down my face. Marowak came over and tried to comfort me. "Hey, it's fine, man. Everyone must bear loss...

All of the sudden, The crude tent door flew open, startling us. A Zangoose strolled in casually. "Oh, look who's back among the living. Listen kid, you better not hold us down." "Cool it, Shiv," Marowak intervened. "This guy's done nothing wrong, so quit being a grouch!" "He made us six days behind our schedule. We got stuff to do that's more important than waiting for him to finally wake up. The Shadow Pokémon are going to catch up to us now, and you know it," Shiv said, walking out the door.

Marowak turned to me. "Don't mind him," he said. "He's always like that. By the way, people call me T-Bone, and that's Teddy," he said, pointing to the Conkledurr. Teddy smiled. "Glad to have you with us, Sawk." Sawk. I was a Sawk. This made some part of brain start working again. I started to remember what my name was.

As Teddy and T-Bone were leaving It finally clicked. "Wait!" I excaimed. They ran back over.

"My name is..."

"Jay."

"Jay.. Hm. I like that," T-Bone mumbled, in thought. "Well, Jay, we'll let you rest a bit more before we go; we have work to do."


	4. A Message From Max

**Hello, readers. I haven't really had a chance to say anything as myself yet, I have been focusing on the story, but I want to say a few things before getting back into the action.**

**First off, this is the first Fanfiction story I have written, so don't hesitate to leave me some advice on how to make the story a more pleasant experience for you, the readers. I have already got one review in, informing me about one of the mistakes I was making, and I appreciate it. So leave a review if you have something to say that'll help me improve my writing so that the story can turn out as best as possible.**

**The second area that I'd like to cover has to do with the story itself. I'm a little out of ideas after the first few chapters, and if there's anyone that has an idea and wants it in the story, don't hesitate to tell me about it, I will most likely be able to work with that idea and maybe even give credit to the person who came up with it. I might not be uploading another chapter for a couple of days, as I need to think up some new ideas (as I said before). **

**That's about it. Thanks for reading what I have created in this story so far, I will be uploading new chapters soon. See Ya!**

**-Maximillion McMaximus (or Max for short)**


	5. Ambush

**Hey readers, sorry it took so long to upload another chapter. I've had enough time to think about the next few chapters, and I think the story's gonna get pretty good as it goes on. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

I woke up hours later to the sound of shouting. It was faint at first, but grew louder, almost as if there was someone shouting in my face. As I slowly opened my eyes, the muffled shouting became decipherable. There WAS, in fact, someone in my face.

"HEY! YOU GONNA GET UP? WE GOT AN AMBUSH BECAUSE OF YOU!"

It was Shiv. He didn't look too happy. I slowly got to my feet, and then realized what he said. "What? an ambush? What are you talking about?" I mumbled. He replied hastily, still obviously not happy about the situation. It didn't seem new to me. Shiv apparently wasn't happy too often. "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE GROUP OF SHADOW POKÉMON ATTACKING THE CAMP! GET UP, WE NEED YOU OUT THERE!"

Shiv turned, and heading towards the tent door, looked back and said in a much calmer, but not happier, tone, "Prove to me that saving your life wasn't a bad idea." With that, he ran out, leaving me in the tent.

I was stumped. I didn't want to go out there and fight. I was so weak and stiff, it hurt to just walk. If I stayed in there, though, my situation with Shiv would grow more serious, to the point where he would want to leave me behind. I couldn't survive on my own. Finally making my desision, I slowly picked myself up, started towards the tent door, using the wall for leverage. It took what seemed like hours before I finally made it to the door. I started to reach out for the tent door, but then I froze. I couldn't do this. I couldn't fight in a condition like this. I was about to turn back, when I heard a voice from outside.

"HEY! GET OUT HERE! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" Without thinking, I burst through the tent door, only to see the horrifying image of the Shadow Pokémon once again. they were everywhere. All different shapes and sizes, different evolutions, different colours. Teddy, Shiv, and T-Bone were dispatching them all quickly. I turned to my right, and saw one that looked familiar. Tall, fire bursting out of it's fists. A Blaziken. I turned, as if in a trance, and charged at it, the muscles in my legs aching. I was about a meter or two away from it when it noticed me. I comtinued charging, and pulled back my fist. Everything seemed to happen at once. I swung my fist at the Blaziken, but ended up on the ground before I could realize what was happening. Blaziken turned to me and sneered. "You are as weak as your petty trainer," he mocked. He lifted up his leg, laughing. "I'm going to kill you as easily as your trainer, too!" His foot started propelling down, towards my face, flames now shooting out of it. I closed my eyes, regretting ever leaving the safety of the tent. I should have stayed in there, curled up on the bedroll, and sleeping until the whole thing blew over. But I HAD to try and be the hero, prove myself to these new Pokémon I had just met. I started to feel the heat of the fire enwrapping Blaziken's foot before it even collided with my head. All of the sudden, the heat stopped. I opened my eyes, and saw Blaziken, on the ground, a few feet away. I looked up, and saw T-Bone. What a relief, a friendly face. "Take my hand, man! We gotta BLOW this popsicle stand!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand. I got to my feet, and saw the disaster zone the Shadow Pokémon had turned the camp into. A huge fire had engulfed the tent I had been in. _Guess it was a good idea to get out of there,_ I thought. Teddy walked over, clearly injured. "That was one hell of a fight," he grunted, kneeling down so that Shiv could patch him up. "Yeah, thanks for the help," Shiv remarked, scowling. His attitude was becoming agitating. "Well how do you expect me to do anything when I have been sitting injured for six days?! I can barely walk!" I shouted. The stress and anger and been welling up inside of me for the past six days. I continued shouting. "You didn't have to save me!"

Shiv stood up, and started to walk towards me. "That's right. we DIDN'T have to save you. Believe me, it wasn't my idea. If I was the one making that desision, I would've left you for dead in that hole. We are busy surviving an apocalypse here, and we don't need someone weighing us down. You know what? I think I'm just going to get rid of you right now!" Shiv charged at me. All that pent up anger inside of me had reached a point where it was ready to explode. I took a defensive posture, wincing at the pain in my muscles. Shiv had almost reached me, I pulled my hand back, preparing to strike. Shiv was but 2 feet away when T-Bone intervined. He threw the bone in his hand. It bounced off of me, breaking me out of my striking position, and hit Shiv, knocking him off his feet. "No-one is getting rid of anybody here!" he excaimed. "We're in this together! We're a team, and no matter how much you two hate each other, we gotta stick together! Got it?" Shiv grumbled, got to his feet, and continued patching up Teddy, stopping to frown at T-Bone and I every few minutes.

The rest of the day was quiet. No-one talked to each other, and we all just sat around a weak fire, looking at each other. The sun had started to sink in the navy blue evening sky when Teddy spoke. "Lets go," he said. "Go? Go where?" T-Bone replied. "We're stuck in the middle of no-where, we're running low on food, and we're all weak. I wouldn't say that we are fit for travelling, Ted." "Teddy stood up. "It doesn't matter. We have a better chance of surviving if we get moving than we do if we stay here. Everyone, get some rest. We leave at dawn," he said, dropping a log on the fire. "We'll sort out where we're going tomorrow. For now, goodnight."


	6. Update regarding my upload consistancy

**Hey readers, just a quick update saying that I may not be uploading a chapter for this story in a while. I have started a new Five Nights At Freddy's based story that I think will turn out to be pretty great. If you like Five Nights at Freddy's (especially Foxy the Pirate) than check out my FnaF story! That about it. See ya!**


End file.
